More Wizards in the Family
by verbal diarrhea
Summary: Harry goes to visit his cousin, who lives in Ireland; finds out that said cousin is a wizard; a Malfoy who is different and that another burden is added to his ever growing list.
1. Default Chapter

This is a slight AU (Alternate Universe) from the third book, basically because the fairies decide not to mind-wipe him. This is a Harry Potter crossover with Artemis Fowl. I'm sorry if I made Artemis seem like an OOC. Oh yeah, and I don't own Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl. I only own the HP movies, books, and the Artemis Fowl Trilogy. They belong to either JK Rowling or Eoin Colfer. This is also my first fic.just a warning in case it turns out horrible.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Boy, hurry up!! The limo will be here in a few minutes!! And we are bringing neither your bloody owl with us, nor your school trunk. Everything had better fit in that carry-on, or you're staying with Marge!!"  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon," said a boy of sixteen. His name was Harry Potter, and was going to Ireland to visit some relatives with his aunt, uncle and grossly obese cousin. He had owled the Headmaster and asked if he could magically enlarge his small suitcase (A/N: You know the Ministry cars, and how they are space wise?). The Headmaster in turn owled the new Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, and asked him. Arthur had of course agreed. So Harry was able to bring his text books, parchment, quills, ink, Quidditch books, a bit of wizard money, photo album and birthday gifts along with clothes, robes and a cloak. He wasn't allowed to bring his owl, Hedwig, with him, although he had his wand on him, he never went anywhere anymore without his wand. He let Hedwig go. It was the beginning of summer, and he knew that she would either go to Hogwarts, or she would go to the Weasleys.  
"Boy, are you ready? I'm not going to call you again. If you miss the limo, you're going to have stay with Marge while she's house-sitting," Vernon Dursley threatened. Harry just tuned him out like he had been doing to all of Uncle Vernon's threats, and went downstairs lugging with him his suitcase. Just because the spell expanded his suitcase, it didn't mean that it made it any lighter. When Harry finally made it downstairs, his aunt and cousin where all ready in the limo, and his uncle was the only one still there.  
"Listen, boy, I'm only going to say this once. No funny business. The only reason your going is because Angeline insisted that she see her younger sister's son as well as us attend her son's birthday. Another reason why you are going is because Marge doesn't like you, and doesn't want you in the house, understood? Good. Now hurry up and get your scrawny ass into the limo." Harry didn't say anything. He just lugged his suitcase to the limo, and got inside. He sat as far away from the Dursleys as possible. (A/N: That must have been real difficult)  
  
~*At Fowl Manor*~  
  
"Hello Mudboy. So, I heard that today, June 18th, is your birthday. Now, I have some info on the relatives who are going to be visiting you." Artemis arched an eyebrow. Today was his fifteenth birthday. When he had gone out to retrieve the mail, he had noticed a letter addressed to him. It turned out that it was from Holly. It also turned out to be a recording (A/N: You know like the invitation that was delivered by a Dragonite in Pokemon the 1st movie. I can't believe I just made that analogy. But hey, I was young when I saw that!)  
"Now, the family, the Dursleys, is comprised of three family members. A Dudley Dursley, his mother, Petunia (Maiden name Evans) Dursley, and husband and father Vernon Dursley. Dudley Dursley goes to Smeltings, is a year older than you, and is friends with Piers Polkiss. Petunia Dursley is your mother's youngest sister. Vernon Dursley is the owner of a large company that produces drills. All are rather.lacking in appearance. Now, there is your cousin who is also coming. His name is Harry Potter. He is one year older than you, and is the son of Lily Potter and James Potter. Lily is the second youngest. He supposedly goes to St. Brutus' Academy for Incurably Criminal Boys. Don't get your hopes up Fowl, there's no such school, and he hasn't broken any law. Of the four, Harry is the only one who looks like you. Consider this your birthday present from us at the LEP." Now this was intriguing. This Harry Potter goes to a school that doesn't even exist. And of all the names they could have come up with, why they chose a name that implies that the boy is a criminal. Well, this is certainly food-for-thought. Artemis folded the letter, and decided to do a little research. So he went up to his room, turned on his computer, logged on to his AOL screenname and started to gather information on Harry Potter. When he was done, he had only found out that Harry's parents died in a car accident, and that, until he was eleven, he attended a local school. He was supposed to go to Stonewall High, but for some reason didn't. This really intrigued Artemis. Where was Harry going to school for six years? Artemis was jerked out of his musings by the doorbell ringing. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````` Harry got out of the rented Jaguar, and stared in awe at Fowl Manor. It was huge!!  
"Quit gawking boy and move!!!" Uncle Vernon snapped impatiently.  
"Yes Uncle Vernon,"  
"Father, do you think Arthur would like to play Sorry? I can't play chess good (A/N: I made that mistake purposely. It's really well instead of good)," Dudley commented. Harry could barely contain sniggers. It wasn't the fact that the great tub of lard couldn't play chess well. No, Harry just recently became good at chess (practice makes perfect). It was the fact that Dudley didn't know his first language, English. From what Harry found out, Artemis (and NOT Arthur as Dudley had taken to calling him) knew Russian, French, Italian, Chinese, French, and he knew English perfectly. He was also a chess champion. Artemis probably wouldn't be able to stand his imbecilic cousin.  
"Boy, I expect you to be on your best behavior, understood? Good," with that Uncle Vernon rang the door bell.  
"Hello Petunia, Vernon, I'm so glad you could make it. And why, this must be Dudley! And this must be Harry! Follow me, and I'll show you to your rooms," Angeline greeted. They followed her, and soon saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes emerging from a room.  
"Arty, there you are! Happy Birthday honey," Angeline greeted her son, "These are your relatives. They're going to be staying here for a few days. Artemis nodded mutely.  
"Can you show them around and to their rooms? I have some business to take care of," and with that Angeline left quickly to find her husband and inform them that the guests were here. 


	2. 2

This is a slight AU (Alternate Universe) from the third book, basically because the fairies decide not to mind-wipe him. This is a Harry Potter crossover with Artemis Fowl. I'm sorry if I made Artemis seem like an OOC. Oh yeah, and I don't own Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl. I only own the HP movies, books, and the Artemis Fowl Trilogy. They belong to either JK Rowling or Eoin Colfer.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Dursleys just stared at Artemis. Artemis stared back. The Dursleys were surprised at the resemblance between Harry and Artemis, and Artemis was surprised at how..utterly unattractive they looked. He had thought for sure that Petunia would have at least some of the Evan family looks, but he was completely mistaken. Holly was right; the only one there who had any resemblance to the Evans family was Harry Potter (eyes).  
"Well, follow me. Unless of course you wish to sleep outside in the corridor," Artemis turned on his heel. He didn't care if they were following him or not. It didn't matter anyway. The guest rooms were on the same floor as his room, which was where he was going anyway. They went up two flights of stairs with Artemis pointing things out like: "This is a bathroom," or "This is the Dining Room," or "You may not enter this room, it's off limits," When they finally reached the third floor, Artemis gestured at three doors down the hall from his own.  
"This," Artemis pointed at the room at the very end of the hall, "is your room, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," Artemis then handed them the key.  
"This," Artemis pointed to a door about three rooms away from his, "is your room Dudley," Artemis then proceeded to had Dudley the key.  
"And, this is your room Harry," Artemis pointed to the room opposite his, and handed him the key.  
"All of you are to be present at dinner at 6:00 sharp tonight for dinner. You don't have to dress formally, but, don't wear shorts, jeans, or sneakers to dinner. (A/N: You know, this sounds like a hotel and the dress codes you have to follow if you want to eat somewhere, etc) Dinner will be held in the Dining Room," Dudley and his parents took that as their cue to leave, but Harry stayed behind. Artemis arched an eyebrow at him.  
"I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, and give you you're birthday present," Harry suddenly seemed to find the floor very interesting. (A/N: No, there will be no Harry/Artemis in this story.) "Only, I'm not sure if you'll take this the right way.." Harry looked very uncertain. (A/N: No, get your head outta the gutter. There will be no relationships in this story!)  
"We'll, what is it," Artemis was getting a bit impatient. Could he get any shier? Harry pulled a wrapped gift from out of his trunk, and handed it to Artemis.  
"Well, go on, open it." Artemis did just that. Inside, Artemis found a marble chess board and pieces. Artemis didn't really see what was so special about it. It was just a chess board and pieces, a nice chess board and pieces, but only that.  
"Thanks," Artemis said.  
"..That's not just a chess board. It's bewitched," Harry said matter- of-factly. Artemis blinked. Bewitched? Was Harry trying to play him for a fool, or was he being sincere. Artemis looked at Harry, examining him to see if he could find any dishonesty. He found none. Artemis looked at the chess set again, sighed and then said, "Harry, follow me," Artemis then pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocked his door, and stepped inside. Harry followed.  
"Now, just what did you mean when you said 'bewitched'? Artemis questioned, and then examined Harry's body language to see if he lied.  
"Oh, you mean you don't know?" Harry asked, shocked. He had been almost certain that this boy and his parents knew what he was. Then again, almost wasn't certain.  
"No, is it something I should be aware of?" Artemis asked cautiously. His family had many enemies; family members, especially obscure ones could turn on you.  
"Well, it all started before I was born with a boy of sixteen named Tom Marvolo Riddle.." When Harry finished, Artemis was shocked. He didn't know that witches, wizards, werewolves, and/or any of other magical creatures had existed besides the creatures that lived in Haven and the Underground. Harry looked very nervous.  
"Well, this is shocking.amazing though.Harry why are you so tense?" Artemis was beginning to doubt the story's credibility  
"You aren't ashamed to have a wizard in the family, are you?" Harry asked timidly.  
"No, I'm a bit suspicious, but if it's true, I'm not ashamed. Now, show me some evidence that all this is true, and you didn't really get that scar from a car crash," Artemis demanded.  
"Well, I can't do magic outside of Hogwarts until we graduate, I can, however show you some books and objects," Harry offered. Before Artemis had a chance to respond, Harry opened up his magically expanded suitcase, and took out several books, his wizard money and invisibility cloak. Harry decided to show off the cloak first.  
"This is an invisibility cloak. Watch," with that as the only warning, Harry disappeared from sight. Artemis just stared at the spot where he last saw Harry. Well, I guess it's all true. Everything Harry Potter said was true. Artemis thought. With that he whipped out a modified LEP helmet and put it on. He automatically saw Harry sitting in the computer chair, smirking.  
"Harry, could you please take off that cloak. I know that you are sitting on the chair near the computer," Harry took of the cloak and looked shocked.  
"How did you know where I was?" Harry asked, shocked.  
"It's quire simple, this is fairy technology,"  
"Fairy?" Harry asked bewildered.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you've learned of fairies at Hagworts,"  
"Hogwarts, and yes we've learned of them. They're mainly used of decoration during wizard parties. They come in several different colors," was Harry's response. Artemis looked at him like he was nuts.  
"Harry, fairies are humanoid creatures that stand at about three feet. They have futuristic technology, such as this helmet. They were forced underground by us humans. They now live in Haven, which is underground. Other creatures such as goblins, dwarfs, elves, swear toads, and gnomes lived there too," Artemis explained.  
"What?! I never knew that! Look at my book!" Harry cried, flipping through a book entitled Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. Used as ornamental lights?! That's insulting! Artemis thought.  
"Well Harry, I guess there are two types of fairies then. The ones I know of, and the ones you do,"  
"I guess that makes sense," Harry replied.  
"Well, now that we've explained our pasts to each other, you should get ready for dinner," ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ Artemis sounds like Harry's father or something. God. I swear, I didn't mean to do that! ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ 


	3. Chapter Three

This is a slight AU (Alternate Universe) from the third book, basically because the fairies decide not to mind-wipe him. This is a Harry Potter crossover with Artemis Fowl. I'm sorry if I made Artemis seem like an OOC. Oh yeah, and I don't own Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl. I only own the HP movies, books, and the Artemis Fowl Trilogy. They belong to either JK Rowling or Eoin Colfer.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"I wonder how Hedwig is doing.." Harry mused out loud. Suddenly there was a tap at the window. Harry heard it and turned around to open the window. An owl flew in and deposited a letter at his feet. Harry opened it and found the normal letter that told him what books he needed for school, and what time to go to the station. Harry also noticed another letter besides the normal one. The other letter said: Dear Harry,  
I have heard that you are at Fowl Manor. That means that I will not need to send a letter to Mr. Fowl unless of course he doesn't believe you. I have a feeling that he will though. Now you must be wondering, "What on earth is this old man blabbering about?" I will now tell you. Artemis Fowl's mother is your aunt Harry, but this you already know. Artemis' grandmother, through his mother's side, was a witch. She married a Muggle. This Muggle never knew that he was married to a witch. Of course when Lily got the letter to Hogwarts, your grandmother told him. He was a bit angry about being left in the dark all these years, but that doesn't matter. Now, Artemis' mother is a squib, and never received this letter, but knows about the Wizarding world.  
Now, Artemis' father is a wizard. He is Lucius Malfoy's cousin. Yes, you must be amazed that a person related to the Malfoy name married a half- blood squib, but Artemis Sr. was the family rebel. And yes, Artemis Sr.'s real last name was Fowl. He didn't change it, and wasn't disowned.  
Now onto business. You must be wondering why I told you all that. Well, I told you at the end of your fifth year that I would never again keep secrets from you again. Here's what all that was leading up to. Artemis would've continued being a squib if not for the fact that he was exposed to high levels of concentrated magic. The Wizarding world has just learned of the existence of the People. Artemis has had dealings with them on numerous occasions, and still does, although those are infrequent. I'm sure Artemis will explain who and what they are if he hasn't already. So, what I'm asking you to do is to tell him that he's been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
PS: I was wondering if you could tutor him. Some professors, along with Draco and Lucius Malfoy, will be arriving soon. I will send an owl confirming the date they will be arriving.  
  
Harry stared at the letter in shock. His grandmother was a witch, Angeline Fowl was a squib, Artemis Fowl Sr. is a pureblood related to the Malfoy family, Artemis Fowl Jr. is a wizard, he, Harry, had to tutor his cousin, Artemis, until some professors and the two Malfoys arrived. Harry's last thought was whether Artemis Fowl Jr. knew who he was related to and just how obnoxious those relatives could be. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry that this chapter couldn't be up sooner. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Chapter Four  
  
"Father?"  
"Yes Draco?" Lucius Malfoy turned to where his son, Draco, was curled up in a chair reading The Lord of the Rings. (A/N: I don't own that either, except for the DVDs of the Lord of the Rings, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and the books along with The Hobbit. Why he was reading it, I've no idea.)  
"I was wondering, must we continue to keep up the façade that we are loyal servants to the Dark Lord? I'm getting kinda irritated with the whole thing. And Potter needs to know,"  
"I agree with you. He needs to know, more so now than ever, who his allies, or potential allies, are," Lucius replied.  
"Well, that's certainly good. I'm getting very tired of treating my godson like trash (A/N: that will be explained later)," Narcissa Malfoy added.  
"So, when are we leaving?" Draco asked curiously. He had placed his place mark in his book when he sensed that this would be something he would have to listen to.  
"The most is in a few days. The least is in about two days. I personally hope its two days. After all, we have no idea how much Artemis Jr. knows. I know my cousin well enough to know that he would never kneel to anyone. So that would mean that they are most likely living like Muggles, if you can believe that. Although, I suppose it makes sense. If they didn't want to have anything to do with the conflict, all they had to do was give up magic temporarily," Lucius mused out loud.  
"Makes sense," Draco agreed. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"So, Harry, were do you go to school?" Angeline asked.  
"Well, I go to.." Harry started, but was cut off by Uncle Vernon.  
"He goes to St. Brutus' Academy for Incurably Criminal Boys," Angeline glared at Vernon. Artemis (both of them) looked surprised, then angry.  
"You really should let the boy answer for himself. Continue Harry," Angeline said.  
"Umm, as I was saying, I'm going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry finished apprehensively.  
"Boy! What have I told you about mentioning your abnormality while in their home?!" Uncle Vernon yelled at the boy, outraged. Petunia was muttering things under her breath, and Dudley had soup running down his several chins.  
"Leave Harry alone!" Angeline shouted.  
"Why should I?" Vernon asked. "He's a freak. A FREAK, just like his freak parents, and their freaky friends. He's an abnormal abomination who doesn't deserve to be alive, much less receiving the kind of care we Dursleys are giving him!" Vernon exploded. He quickly had a wand trained on him though.  
"What did you say?" Artemis Fowl Sr. asked Vernon Dursley coolly.  
"Your.your one of them!" Petunia spluttered out. Artemis Sr. just smirked.  
"Alright, I believe that we've heard enough," a man said. It had seemed as if he had appeared out of thin air it seemed. He had rumpled grey hair, a haggard expression, and was wearing the strangest assortment of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, pointed purple boots and a lime green bowler hat. (A/N: I was thinking of leaving off here, but then realized that it was too short.)  
"It's the Minister of Magic!" Harry gasped.  
"Yes, well, I've heard enough. How you managed to live with these poor imitations of humans without killing them is beyond me," Fudge stated to Harry. The Dursleys were very pale, Angeline and Artemis Fowl Sr. were looking smug, and Harry and Artemis were looking vaguely confused. Well, Harry was, Artemis was looking a bit curious.  
"So, with hearing that tirade, I believe that we should take them to Wizarding Court to have them tried and to have anyone you name as your new legal guardians," Fudge proclaimed.  
"What.what are you going to do to us?" Petunia gasped out.  
"Nothing, except putting the boy into another's care, and perhaps forcing you to buy a new wardrobe for him," Fudge said, looking puzzled as to why they were so afraid.  
"You, you mean you won't curse us?" Petunia asked with trepidation.  
"Now, why would I do that?" Fudge asked. Artemis Sr. snorted, Angeline looked faintly hostile, Artemis looked completely neutral, and Harry was trying not to laugh.  
"Because.because you're abnormal freaks!" Petunia stuttered. Fudge turn several interesting colors.  
"Y.yes, well, I can now promise you that if the Ministry digs up any more useful information, we'll have to force you to.do.something not nice," Fudge finished lamely. The Artemis' rolled their eyes, Angeline was looking hostile still, and Harry was thinking that Fudge was an idiot.which he was. Blushing a scarlet color now, Fudge hastily Disapperated. 


	5. AN IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ

I'm thinking about umm, what was the word again? Whatever, stopping this fic for a while. I can't get people into character. If I do update, it'll probably be drastically different. As it is, I can't seem to get AF characters into character, and it bugs me that I can't. And Singing in the Rainnn, please don't kill me when I visit your sister.


End file.
